


Jestli ne teď, tak dost možná už nikdy

by Naerikil



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Phobos a Cedric jsou v situaci, ze které se možná nedostanou živí. Je to nejspíš poslední příležitost něco udělat...
Relationships: Cedric/Phobos Escanor
Kudos: 2





	Jestli ne teď, tak dost možná už nikdy

Phobos seděl na parapetu a s kyselým výrazem přemýšlel nad tím, že dnešní den začal jako úplně každý jiný a ráno by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo, že se dostane do této situace. Že bude zavřený v místnosti, kam se obvykle odkládaly smetáky a jiné nástroje na úklid, a okolo něj bude bobtnat povstání.  
Vážně by tu teď chtěl mít někoho z vesničanů. Kteří si, pravděpodobně bezezbytku, myslí, že život prince je hrozně pohodový. To se ale šeredně pletli. Nemusel sice tvrdě fyzicky pracovat, ale to bylo asi to jediné, v čem jeho život byl lepší než ten jejich. No a pak teda jídlo, samozřejmě… Mít oběd o několika chodech bylo bezesporu lepší než jíst polévku z lesních kořínků a o svátcích se radovat nad tuhým hugonžím masem. A měkká postel a dobře vytopené místnosti i v zimě… No dobře, asi se měl líp. Ale rozhodně jeho život nevypadal tak, jak si to vesničané asi mysleli. Rozhodně nevstával před obědem a zbytek dne nechodil od ničeho k ničemu.  
Vlastně vstával velice častě, aby stihl veškeré své nudné povinnosti. Hodiny etikety, podrobné nimrání se v historii Meridianu a nejméně půltuctu dalších království, studium v pořadí už sedmého cizího jazyka, pitomé tanečky, hra na hudební nástroje a spoustu dalších věcí, které ho opravdu, ale opravdu strašně nebavily. Ale nikdo se ho na názor neptal. Byl princ a toto zkrátka k životu každého prince patří. Tečka.  
Co ale k životu každého prince nepatří je schovávání se jako štvaná zvěř někde mezi košťaty.  
Mrzutě vykoukl z okna na nádvoří, odkud k němu doléhalo cinkání mečů. Zas jedna skupinka pošuků z řad obyvatel, kteří zastávali názor, že prvorozený potomek mužského pohlaví je prostě špatně a je třeba se ho zbavit. A to tak, že definitivně.  
Takových otravných skupinek bylo po celém království hodně, ale k němu se dostal jen zlomek z nich. Jen ti nejneodbytnější, dobře vycvičení a zpravidla i velmi dobře ozbrojení. Konkrétně tato skupina byla nejhorší, jakou kdy zažil. Málokterým se povedlo dostat se za brány zámku a tito byli snad jediní, kteří se dokázali za pomocí svých zbraní z hrábí, kos, cepů a jiných rolnických nástrojů umně přetvořených na zbraně probojovat až do budovy. Hodně jim teda pomohlo to, že většina stráží teď doprovázela královnu na její cestě po království, nicméně to nemění nic na faktu, že se před nimi musel společně s Cedricem schovat tady do toho kumbálku, odkud se dalo dostat buď dveřmi, nebo oknem. V obou případech by skončil na nádvoří, jen v druhém případě by je čekal asi desetimetrový pád na kamennou dlažbu. Asi bude lepší tady počkat, než se sem z blízkých kasáren přiženou zámečtí vojáci, kteří dneska neměli službu. Dobrá věc byla, že by jich mělo být dostatek, aby to tu během chvilky rozehnali. Špatná věc byla, že většina z nich názorově souhlasila s tou skupinkou pošuků, a tak neměli moc důvod spěchat. Do té doby je klidně povstalci mohou objevit a to by byl docela problém vzhledem k tomu, že měl na obranu jen dvě dýky a jednoho Cedrica. No aspoň že ho nenapomínal za to, že sedí na parapetu, což bylo, jak s oblibou říkal, zcela nevhodné vzhledem k jeho společenskému postavení. Asi mu chtěl udělat trochu radosti, když to bylo dost možná naposledy, co na tom parapetu měl možnost sedět…  
A když už byl u toho Cedrica…  
Stočil k němu pohled. Jeho sluha stál opřený o stěnu a opatrně vykukoval z okna, nejspíš v očekávání vojáků.  
Když tady to celé začala, Phobos ho, ostatně jako pokaždé, poslal pryč se slovy, že jdou jenom po něm, a pokud zůstane v jeho přítomnosti, zbytečně se vystavuje riziku. A Cedric ho, ostatně jako pokaždé v takovýchto případech, odmítl poslechnout. To byly jediné chvíle, kdy si dovolil ignorovat přímý rozkaz. Lidé ho za takovou oddanost obdivovali a dávali ho jako příklad loajality.  
Phobos ale věděl, že bezmezná oddanost nebyl jediný důvod, proč ho Cedric odmítal nechat samotného. Nejspíš jako jediný pochopil ty letmé, zasněné pohledy, které jeho sluha sem tam nedokázal uhlídat.  
Když si asi před dvěma lety poprvé uvědomil, že je do něj Cedric nejspíš zamilovaný, byl z toho nějakou dobu značně nervózní. Ne tolik z toho, že byl objektem zájmu jiného muže (protože stejnopohlavní styky v jeho věku byly na Meridiunu nejenže zcela běžné, ale i společensky žádoucí, a on při svém vzhledu neměl o nabídky nouzi), jako spíš to, že se jednalo právě o Cedrica. To bylo problémové minimálně ze dvou příčin.  
Zaprvé bylo nemyslitelné, aby někdo jeho společenského postavení si třeba jen myslel na prince. To prostě nešlo. Pokud by to někdo poznal, byly by z toho řeči a klidně to mohlo dopadnout tak, že by je rozdělili. A to Phobos opravdu nechtěl, protože si Cedrica poměrně oblíbil. Kdyby to nebylo nevhodné vzhledem k rozdílům v jejich postavení, Phobos by o něm řekl, že ho považuje za přítele. Moc dobře věděl, že city charakteru těch, které k němu Cedric choval, bývaly dost často zabijáky přátelství. A to byla ta druhá věc, která ho trápila.  
Naštěstí to vypadalo, že Cedric byl rozumný a uvědomoval si, že jednak nemá sebemenší šanci, a jednak, že to byla věc, kterou musel uchovávat v tajnosti, pokud si nechtěl uškodit. A to se mu dařilo, vypadalo to, že nikdo neměl sebemenší podezření.  
Nebyl zrovna člověk, který by byl sdílný o svém soukromí, a to dokonce ani svému princi, před kterým jinak neměl tajnosti. Phobos věděl, buď z vlastního pozorování nebo z šeptandy služebnictva, že měl několik různě dlouhých románků. Těšilo ho to, protože byl rád, že kvůli němu nezanevřel na ostatní nabídky, kterých nedostával málo. Co ho těšilo méně bylo, že minimálně jednou nepřímo mohl za to, že to dlouho nevydrželo. Náhodou se tenkrát nachomýtl na místo, kde neměl být, a vyslechl si rozhovor Cedrica a jeho tehdejšího oblíbence. Který ho zrovna odmítal se slovy, že ho má velmi rád, a proto už nedokáže snášet, že je až druhý. Cedric to vzal s klidem, i když na něm šlo poznat, že ani pro něj to není lehké. Řekl mu tehdy, že to chápe, ale varoval ho dopředu. Vždycky prý varuje dopředu, aby ostatní věděli, do čeho jdou. O té záležitosti s princem se vyjádřil tak, že je to prostě tak, jak to je, netěší ho to, ale nemůže si pomoct. A že chápe, jak to pro něj musí být nesnadné, chápal to u všech předchozích a nikdy jim neměl za zlé, že to nezvládli dlouho. Omluvil se mu, bylo to prý silnější než on, nedokázal s tím bojovat tak, jak by chtěl. A nedokáže prince ani opustit. Nejen proto, že to prostě kvůli svým citům nezvládl, ale taky proto, že by bez něj byl naprosto ztracený. A Phobos mu v tu chvíli musel dát za pravdu. Byl to totiž právě Cedric, kdo v hlavě nosil přesný plán jeho povinností, kdo mu tiše napovídal jména lidé, na která si nemohl vzpomenout, kdo ho neustále napomínal, když se choval nějak neprincovsky.  
Znovu si svého sluhu prohlédl. Svou zálibou pouze v ženách se docela vymykal meridianským standardům, čekalo se od něj, že projeví zájem o někoho svého pohlaví a postavení nebo že aspoň nebude odmítat jejich nabídky. Jenže on nemohl. I když věděl, že si tak ještě zhoršuje už tak bídnou pozici v očích lidu, ale prostě se nedokázal přinutit. Nejenže mu muži nepřišli přitažliví, byli mu dokonce odporní a při představě nějakého bližšího fyzického kontaktu měl husí kůži. Hodněkrát si říkal, že by to měl aspoň zkusit, být aspoň v tomto normální, aby si trochu přilepšil. Ale nikdy na to nenabral dost odvahy. Což, ve světle toho, že možná nedožije rána, byla možná trochu škoda. Kdo ví, třeba by to doopravdy nebylo tak špatné, jak se mu to zdálo… Častokrát ho napadlo, že kdyby už se k tomu odhodlal, volil by Cedrika. Ne na základě fyzického vzhledu, který nějak na mužích neuměl ocenit, spíš proto, že ho znal roky a jako s jediným si to aspoň trochu uměl představit.  
Za normálních okolností by to ale stejně neudělal, měl pocit, že by to nebylo zcela vhodné a fér vzhledem k boji, který Cedric sváděl se svými city. Nicméně jelikož jim dost možná zbývalo posledních pár chvil…  
„Vojáci,“ řekl najednou Cedric. Phobos poodhrnul závěs a podíval se ven. Opravdu. To byla dobrá zpráva. Špatná zpráva ale byla, že přišli druhou branou, takže teď povstalce tlačili zrovna ke křídlu, kde se schovávali. Ve snaze ukrýt se před vojáky by je tady mohli najít. Vyměnili si s Cedricem pohled. Jedinou možností bylo vyběhnout odtud na nádvoří, využít zmatku a pokud možno v celku se dostat k vojákům. Bylo to velmi riskantní, ale oběma to přišlo jako lepší nápad, než zůstat tady a čekal, až je najdou povstalci.  
Cedric přešel ke dveřím a chvíli poslouchal. „Na tomto patře nejspíš ještě nejsou.“ Pak se otočil k němu. „Půjdeme doleva, ta cesta se mi zdá bezpečnější. Budete se držet za mnou a budete dělat, co vám řeknu.“  
„Rozkaz!“ Zasmál se, když Cedric znejistěl. Ve vypjatých situacích občas zapomínal, s kým v tu chvíli vlastně mluví, a na první pohled na něm bylo vidět, že víc než princovský poskok to byl voják.  
„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal a Phobos jenom mávl rukou. Znovu se podíval z okna. Mohlo to vyjít. Když budou mít velkou dávku štěstí. Ale šance, že se k vojákům nedostanou, nebo se k nim nedostanou oba, byla stále velmi vysoká. Koutkem oka se podíval na Cedrica a pak zase ven. Nebyl si jistý. Ani tím, jestli se jim to povede, ani tím druhým, nad čím přemýšlel. Ale raději zariskovat, než pak litovat, až ho někdo propíchne.  
„Pocem,“ pohodil hlavou a spustil nohy z parapetu. Než ten pohyb dodělal, Cedric už byl krok a půl od něj. Phobos k němu natáhl ruku a prudkým škubnutím si ho přiblížil jen na pár centimetrů. Cítil, jak se Cedricovi zrychlil tep a očividně nechápal, co se děje. Neměl čas váhat, a tak potlačil všechny myšlenky, které se ho stále ptaly, jestli to je, nebo není dobrý nápad, a políbil ho. Cítil, jak sebou Cedric cukl a pokusil se dotáhnout, dokázal si zachovat chladnou hlavu v jakékoli situaci a nejspíš vyhodnotil, že princ dělá neuváženou blbost a bude lepší, když mu v tom zabrání. Ale Phobos ho nenechal. Držel ho pevně a nedovolil mu pohnout se ani o milimetr. Cedric se ještě chvilku cukal, ale pak napětí v jeho těle povolilo a on se poddal. Phobos cítil na boku jeho dlaň, cítil, jak do prakticky nevinného políbení postupně vniká naléhavost a dlouho potlačovaná touha.  
Bylo to… zvláštní. Ne nepříjemné, Cedric uměl líbal velice dobře, a pokud by si dokázal odmyslet, že to není žena, bylo by to docela pěkné. Ale… odmyslet si to nedokázal. Nebyla to žena a mohl to poznat, i když měl zavřené oči.  
Polibek nechal ukončit Cedrica. Koneckonců pro něj celá tato situace bylo mnohem důležitější.  
Když se pak odtáhl, stačil jeden krátký pohled, aby si řekli, že oba přesně ví, co se právě stalo a proč se to stalo. A taky že se o tom nikdy slovem nezmíní. Cedric mu pak ještě jiným pohledem, něžnějším, výjimečně nic neskrývajícím, poděkoval.  
„Zkuste se nenechat zabít,“ řekl mu, když stál u dveří s rukou na klice.  
„To ty taky.“


End file.
